vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Phenixia
Phenixia is the easternmost country of Longerath, situated on the Futuronian Ocean at the equator. It is one of the remainders of former Greater Phenixia. Government The current constitution, adopted on January 300, made Phenixia a rare example of a non-presidential Republic - the so-called 26th Republic: the executive and administrative functions of government are carried out by the Consulate, a board of three Consuls, serving staggered terms of three years. New consuls are elected by the National Assembly and confirmed by vote of the Senate. The Consul who is in the final year of his term, known as First Consul, acts as head of state on ceremonial occasions and is the chair of the Consulate; the Consul who is in the middle year of his term, called the Second Consul, is in charge of foreign affairs; the Consul who is in the first year of his term, the Third Consul, acts as Treasurer of the Republic. The Consuls jointly appoint Ministers, Secretaries of State, and Directors-Generals to head the various agencies of the executive and assist them in carrying out the central administration of the country. The country follows a bicameral system for its Legislature: there is a high chamber, called the Senate, and a lower chamber, the National Assembly. The Senate is made up of two representatives appointed by each Provincial government, as well as two each from the two dependent principalities and the city-state of Cèdre. These 44 Provincial Senators serve at the pleasure of their appointing authority. Former Consuls and Censors, upon leaving their offices, become Senators for Life. The Senate itself, by two-thirds vote, may also elect as Senator for Life one outstanding Phenixian citizen each year. When the total number of senators exceeds one hundred and one, the longest-serving Senator for Life becomes Senator emeritus, and no longer participates as a voting member. All laws regarding territorial sovereignty, national identity, foreign relations, and national security are enacted by the Senate, which also has a suspensory veto over other laws originating in the Assembly. Such a veto becomes permanent if it is not overriden by the two-thirds vote of the Assembly within six months. The National Assembly is the culmination of a pyramid of representative bodies: each Phenixian citizen must have an officially registered residence. Each household, made up of all those persons registered at the same recognized address, selects one of its number to represent it to the council of the Voisinage (neighborhood), which is made up of 450 to 550 residences on contiguous properties. Each Voisinage elects two representatives to the Communal Council, which governs the locality or municipality. Each Communal council selects two representatives to the Council of the Department (administrative subdivisions of provinces). These Councils, in their turn, elect a number of representatives proportionate to their population to the Provincial Assembly, and each provincial assembly elects ten representatives to the National Assembly. All laws regarding taxation and the civil and criminal codes of justice must originate in the National Assembly. All of these elections are triennial. The enforcement of the laws is carried out by several distinct constitutional organs. Amendents to the Constitution may originate in either the Assembly or the Senate, but they must be passed by a two-thirds majority of both bodies and approved by two of the three Consuls. Failed amendments may be reintroduced after the next triennial election. The abolition of any major constitutional office or the adoption of an entirely new constitution must be put through the usual amendment process and thereafter confirmed by a national plebescite. The existence of political parties is prohibited. History Main article: History of Phenixia Colonists from the Liliani Empire establish a number of trade ports in what is modern day Phenxia. In 700 BP, the Liliani city states and counties in Faeniccia Magna seceded from Liliana and formed the United (or Union of) Counties of Phenixia, later known as the Pacifiques États Confederés de Phenixia or, for short, Phenixia. In 118 BP, the lands (modern Northern Lands) of the Phenixian nobleman St. Nazaire (father of Aethelnian queen Anne) fell to nowadays Aethelnia, upon his death. In 299 AP, Hochlandia and the City State of Phoenix Town (the two now forming modern Feniz) gained independence while the remainder became an Altlandic protectorate. Capt. Sir Philippe Alexicot was the Altlandic Governor General of the Protectorate of Phenixi, before handing power to the first Consulate (Prince Pantaleon Bonhomme, Premier Consul; Noël Sarrasin, Second Consul; Magloire Vincent, Third Consul) upon the signing of the new constitution on the 20th of January 300. Geography Phenixia consists of 20 provinces, two dependent principalities and one city-state. Languages Main article: Phenixien language Sports Popular sports in Phenixia include football, rugby, tennis and athletics. Football is the most popular sport in Phenixia with the Phenixian Ligue 1 being the top national football club competition (see Federation de Phenixia Football). Category:Nations Category:Altlandic Family of Nations